My Bro's Brother (So My Sort of Adopted Brother)
by Caitlin Palmer
Summary: Stiles and Scott met when they only young, and from the beginning of their friendship, Derek (Scott's brother) disliked Stiles. Follow the story through their growing friendship and eventual romance. This is, My Bro's Brother. R&R Please! Eventual smutty time mwahahaha
1. Chapter 1

My Bro's Brother (So My Sort of Adopted Brother)

Deathstroke Causes Heatstroke

Scott and Stiles first met when they were only children, around three. Stiles remembers being with his mom in the grocery store, when he spied the last Deathstroke action figure, it was limited edition and everything! Stiles remembers running to get when another kid ran and stole it.  
>"That's mine!" Stiles screamed angrily.<br>"Na-uh!" The other boy yelled back. Stiles tried to be sneaky and snatch it out of the other boy's hands but before he could he was pushed to the ground by a strong force.  
>"Derek! Don't push children around! For God's sake, honey are you okay?" That was when Stiles met the best ever nicest lady (except for his own mother of course), Melissa McCall. The older boy, Derek just glared.<p>

Stiles own mother quickly came to the scene of the crime. "What happened honey?" His mom asked.  
>"He stole Deathstroke!" Stiles complained whiningly.<br>"I just wanted to start my collection of DC villains!" The other boy said while looking sad, sort of like Stiles' puppy. "I have all the heroes, but none of the villains!" The other boy stops talking and frowns. "Well, I have none of the heroes and I want to finish my collection of DC villains, and he's the last one!" The two moms look at each other cunningly and smirk as though they were planning something behind the boy's backs.

"So, what's your name? Because 'Stiles' isn't a name, it's a sound or something, but not a name." The other boy asked.  
>"My name is Stiles." He glared at the stranger, still unforgiving due to the theft and his bodyguards harsh methods of protection.<br>"Well... okay. My name is Scott I like puppies and ice-cream. And Derek, I really like Derek, he's my big brother!" The stranger keeps smiling and holds out his hand, Stiles unwillingly shakes Scott's hand, but only because his mom was looking and gave him _the look_.  
>"Hi Honey, we have to finish out grocery shopping now, but we'll get the toy." Claudia Stilinski says to her son, smiling.<br>"First of all, _mom_. It isn't a toy, it's the limited edition Deathstroke collector's action figure, it even has the swords! And yes! Thank you mommy! I love you!" Stiles smirked at Scott, he knew he'd get the toy his mom is the best and wouldn't let Scott and his stupid brother get it.  
>"Well Siles, honey, there is actually a catch. We're going to start going over Scott's house and you guys can share Deadpool." Stiles' face immediately changed to one of extreme horror.<br>"Bu..But mom! I don't want too, and it's Deathstroke not Deadpool! How are you even my mother if you don't know the difference." Stiles sighed exasperatedly.  
>"We'll talk later ok?" Scott's mom smiles at Claudia questioningly, she nodded in response while flasing the famous Stilinski Smile™.<p>

Stiles sat on his bed sulking. He really didn't want to go to Stupid-head's house, but his mom was making him. To make it even worse he was getting forced to take all of his DC Villains! He was so angry at his mom, but he shortly forgave her after she promised to make him curly fries for a solid week.  
>"Okay honey it's time to go!" Stiles sat up off him bed and collected his action figures and trudged slowly down the stairs. "It won't be for long baby, and besides, Scott seems like a lovely boy! It'd be good for you to spend time with kid's your age and not just us and your baby cousins."<br>"But I like my baby cousins!"  
>"And Scott likes you." Stiles blinked, realizing this. He could have his first friend, sure Scott didn't seem to be smartest wolf in the pack, but he seemed nice enough, and not like he'd make fun of Stiles because of his ADHD. "<em>Okay mom, just for you.<em>" But if Stiles was completely honest with himself, he really did want a friend, and he was starting to look forward to his visit with Scott.

Alright sweetie, I want to play nice with Scott okay? Remember the deal kiddo." Stiles smiles at his mom and ran over to Scott. "Hi Scott! I'm sorry I tried to steal Deathstroke off you at the shops." Stiles waited expectantly for Scott's response.  
>"It's okay, he's great so I get it." The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Stiles leaned down and picked up his bag full of DC Villains and poured them out onto the grass. "So these are all the DC Villains, ever. You got The Joker, Lex Luthor, General Zod, Count Vertigo, oh! and Doomsday -he's the best Villain because he killed Superman! And then there's two-face and Braniac and Serestro! And of course Ra's Ah Gul and Darkseid and so many more!" Scott looked at him in awe, as if he's only ever dreamed of all the Villains. "Wow! I'm so excited, those are awes-"<br>"What the hell is _he _doing here?" Derek's young voice loomed over the two young boys' heads.  
>"Derek! Where are you manner's, this Stiles- who you owe an apology- and he's here to play with Scott. Now you as the eldest are responsible for the two of them as you're 10 and they're only 6 so go play with them." Melissa shrugs him off and sends to go play Stiles and Scott.<p>

"Come play Derek!" Scott begged his brother, that of whom just glared.  
>"No." He said before sitting down on the grass in the shade. The two younger boys once again looked at each other and shrugged, continuing playing.<p>

It was 4 hours later, Stiles and Scott were still playing is the blistering heat of the sun. "Boys! What are you guys doing out in the sun aren't you guys hot?" The boys looked up at Melissa and shook their heads. "Not really mom, but we're having so much fun! Can Stiles come over again tomorrow! Please!" Melissa smiled and nodded.  
>"If Claudia says it's okay, and Stiles wants too, than it's fine by me." The boys cheered happily.<br>"Promise me we'll be best friends, forever?" Scott asked. Stiles smiles and nodded his head in response and the boys continues playing until the sun went down, then Stiles returned home with his mother.

_Ring- Ring, Ring - Ring  
>Ring - Ring, Ring - Ring<br>_"Hello?" Sheriff Stilinski answered the home phone.  
>"Hi Sheriff, it's Melissa McCall, giving you a call, hah. Uh anyway I was just wondering if Stiles was feeling okay, because Scott isn't feeling the best and I'm worried he might have heat exhaustion, so I just wanted to let you know because they were in the sun for a long time today and we didn't realize."<br>"Oh, well uh thanks for the call Melissa, but Stiles is actually with Claudia right now at the Medical Centre, turns out he got Heatstroke from being in the sun all day, it wouldn't surprise me if Scott has the same problem."  
>"Yeah that'd probably be it. Well I hope Stiles is feeling better and you have a good night."<br>"You too, good night Melissa."  
>"Night, Sheriff."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-BREAKLINE BITCHES-

Hey everyone! So just wanted to thank everybody for the great reaction to the first chapter! So I'll try and update weekly and each chapter will have a short time skip, this chapter being a year into the future. Also sorry for not specifying, but the boys (Scott and Stiles) are in year 1 in the first chapter and in this chapter the boys are going into Middle School. Please forgive any mistakes about the American school system, as I'm Australian and I'm trying my best to accommodate to the majority of audiences. 

-BREAKLINE BITCHES-

Stiles wakes up to the morning light shining through his window. He's about to start his first day of Middle School, the coolest thing about this is that he and Scott will be attending the same school and hopefully in some of the same classes!

Stiles was so excited to start his first day of middle school, he was finally going to get to be an adult! He remembers his mom saying that when he started middle school he'd be able to drink red soft drink, how awesome was that!? Stiles was walking happily on the footpath when he was roughly shoved aside. "Hey! Watch out you jerk-face!" Of course if being Stiles and his ridiculously bad luck, Jackson 'jerk-face' Whittemore. "What did you call me?" The snotty young boy said to Stiles.  
>"N-nothing." Stiles replied, ducking his head down and walking around his new arch-nemesis.<br>"Hah! That's right, keep walking. Faggot." The girl standing with Jackson just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Lydia Martin the Goddess herself looked back to Stiles and smiled slightly, he could tell there an intelligence of sorts, she seemed awesome, but untouchable. 

"Stiles!" He recognised that voice anywhere, his best friend ever in the world -Scott- came running over with his older brother Derek. Stiles still hadn't forgiven Derek for the time he got so angry he smashed Stiles' good Transformer, but other than that he's an okay guy. Derek is 16 years old this year, he is really old! Stiles can't wait until he's 16 years old, hopefully he'll be able to drive and spend every weekend at parties and get to go places with Scott, at least then Derek will probably be off to college so they can have the lounge room to themselves to play Mario Cart all day long. 

"I'm so excited Scott, the rest of our lives starts right now! We're officially adults!" The two preteens continued walking towards their new school, followed closely by Derek (as he was under strict orders from Melissa to watch them). "Hurry up Derek!" Scott yelled back at his brother. Derek replied with a curt roll of his eyes.

-BREAKLINE MOTHERFUCKERS-

Stiles' first class was with a teacher named Mr Turton. Stiles got into trouble because he laughed, saying 'It sounds like turd-on' A few of the other students laughed, but many of them looked at Stiles as though he was the one weird kid, which isn't true, thank you very much. Greenberg is the weird kid.

Second period the boys had a class together, it was science. Stiles didn't remember his teacher's name, he just remembered that it was a she and that she had a funny looking smile. The first thing they did in class was learn how to light a Bunsen Burner and within 10 minutes the boys had already managed to light the creepy kid named Matt's hair on fire. They were both sent to opposite sides of the room for that 'stunt'.

The next class Stiles had was Math, unfortunately he didn't have this class with Scott, he did however have it with Lydia. "Stilinski, Martin. You two can pair up." Stiles smiled happily, he liked Lydia, she seemed fierce but really intelligent. "Come within 17cm of me- my hair included- and I'll be sure to rip your ribs out of your chest, using just my nails. Are we clear?" Stiles gulped and nodded his head quickly. "Well, you come within 10 cm of myself, and.. I.. will.. screw up your hair." Lydia blinked, shook her head slightly and smiled. "It's nice to meet you properly, Stiles. I can see we'll be a fine pair." Stiles smiled back at his fellow genius. He could tell this was going to be the beginning to an excellent, scheming friendship.

-BREAKLINE BITCHES-

(This one is Derek's POV)

Derek as thoroughly enjoying his day so far. He had just started year 10 and he was considered 'mature'. His first period he had English, with a Miss Argent. He smiled to himself, _I bet she's hot_ Derek thought to himself. As he walked into the classroom and looked up he saw her. It seemed the world was a little better, his day got a little brighter, and he felt a lot happier.  
>"Hello everybody, my name is Miss Argent and I obviously teach English. Everyone take a seat, and we'll get started in just a moment." She smiled at the class and her eyes lingered on Derek for just a moment.<p>

The period flew by quickly, with Derek paying barely any attention to what she was saying. He felt mesmerised by her _everything._ The way she moved herself around was so graceful, she seemed so kind, but strong and unforgiving.

Derek had never believed in anything like love at first sight, or other ridiculous fantasy filled things, but this, this seemed real. His feelings are unexplainable, but all he knew was that he'd has her, no matter what.

"Dude, what's wrong with your eyes?" Derek snaps out of his fantast and turns to his friend, Sam.

"What do you mean?" Derek started panicking, he looked down at his hands and saw his nails sharpen, he felt his teeth, sharp as knives, press into his lips. He started to panic. Miss Argent looked at him and saw what was happening. She immediately walked over to where he was sitting and guided him out of the door. He was taller than her. "Derek Are you ok? You need to stop the shift right now, someone might see you." He looked up at her, dazed and confused.  
>"What shift?"<br>"What do you mean 'What shift?' You don't know what you are?" She looked confused for a second, but seemed under control one more, she smirked to herself and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into her office and kissing him fiercely. Derek was stunned, he stopped dead and looked at her, her face was bright and alive, he felt like he never had before.

"Stay safe, Derek." With that his teacher stood up and slowly exited the office, just as she was at the door Derek called after her.  
>"Wait! Miss Argent-"<br>"Kate, call me Kate"  
>She didn't even let him finish, just left the room with a 'bounce' in her step.<p>

So many things ran through his head.

What happened to him?

Where the things about his family _true?_

Was he really a.. Derek couldn't even bring himself to say it.

A... Werewolf?

And the kiss. The kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about it, how her lips felt on his.  
>Derek tentatively lifted his fingers to his mouth and softly touched the spots where her mouth was on his, smiling.<p>

Okay everybody! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it guys :) Please let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up on Monday, but it might be a while longer because I'm going back to school on Wednesday and it'll probably be pretty busy (Plus work and everything). But I'll try my hardest. Next chapter won't have a time, but it will however be about Derek discovering his Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaastttttt :DDDDDD *Grins evily*


End file.
